ipod challenge for CHANNY!
by letnotsgettoocarriedaway
Summary: best couple ever! yea, so 10 songs, 10 stories, enjoy, and sorry for not writting out the rules, but everyone knows them anyway. enjoy, and reviews are loved! rated T just in case


I-pod shuffle challenge

You know the rules. So I'm not gonna type them out. Sorry. Im really tired today. And kind of preoccupied by eating an orange. Great source of vitamin C and deliciousness! Haha. Enjoy

1. Beautiful- Akon, Colby O'Donis, Kardinall Offishal

I watched her dance with her friends, and I have never seen anything so beautiful. The way her hair moves from one side of her face to another every time she shakes her head to the beat of the music. She walked up to the booth right next to me, and took a gulp of water. I couldn't just sit there while the most beautiful girl ever and the girl of my dreams, the one girl that I have ever fallen in love with, the only thing that has ever been on my mind besides myself, slipped through my fingers.

"Hey, Sonny" I said

"Hey, Chad. How are you?"

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"Good, thanks" and then she smiled a beautiful smile. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"Listen, Sonny, I can't hold this in any longer so im just going to say it out loud, bluntly. Okay?"  
"Okay"

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, and I love you." I closed my eyes for fear of her reaction. There was a good chance that she would slap me. Lightly. Cutely. But still, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get slapped

Then I felt a pair of soft lips crashing down onto mine. God damn it! I must have died and gone to heaven!

"Took you long enough" Sonny gently said, and with that she kissed me. From that moment on, I was the happiest man alive.

2. Miss Independent- Ne-yo

She walked down the hallway with a huge smile on her face. I hear she had just stood up to the biggest ass hole in the world. All by herself. I never knew she was so independent. She's the kind of girl I need. I think I love her. And I am so going to tell her that, whether she will reject me or not. Well, wish me luck!

I waited as she talked to someone about her schedule, and she really looked like the boss. And she was. Less is more industries would be nowhere without her. I mean, she did create it! I took a step forward, and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

She turned around just in time. I caught her by the waist and put my forehead to hers.

"Miss Independent, I love you," I said

She didn't say a thing. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. The perfect kiss from the perfect miss independent.

3. There she goes- The LA's

I sat in my dressing room. God Damn it, Sonny! Why do you have to stick in my head? I mean, out of all of the male heads here, you had to choose the head of Chad Dylan Cooper to stay in. o, there she goes, another image in my head of her. This feeling of the love I felt towards this girl was overwhelming. Wait, did I just say that I loved her? I think I did, and you know what? I do love her. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am totally and completely in love with Sony Munroe. I mean, she is constantly running through my brain. I think I might as well admit it. I love Sony Munroe. There is nothing I can do about it. O, wait, there she goes!

"Wait, Sonny, I have to tell you something!" She stopped. Wish me luck!

4. Easy- Paula DeAnda

There was the boy that I hated with all of my life standing with her. I could make out anything. I tried to do that without being seen, but I needed to be closer! I couldn't find a way to get to the spot that I found nearer to them. It would be perfect but, I can't get there. O well, I could at least see them. Damn it, I think Sonny likes this guy. Wait, I can hear something.

"Derek, you are so damn easy. And a little too easy. Sorry. See you around." Yes! She didn't like him!

I watched her walk away with a huge smile on my face. Then she turned to where I was hiding (SHIT she saw where I was the whole time!) and winked. What the hell does that mean? I jumped out of my hiding place and ran after her.

5. Say- John Mayer

We just sat there, not a word. It was nice, but I couldn't help but think that there was something missing. I decided to speak up. I mean I have something to say. Its better to say too much, than to not say anything at all.

"So, how's life?"

"It's….ok, I guess. You?"

"I think that there is something missing, and I know exactly what is, I just can't quite figure out how to say it"

"Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think you can"

"O, come on! Tell me why not!"

"Well, because it has to do with you"

"Feel free to continue"

"Sonny, Munroe, I love you. I love you so much, you have no idea. Do, yeah, sorry, I just had to say that. Forgive me?

"For what?"

"Letting my feelings get the better of me"

She leaned towards me.

"Well we all need to say something. So I'll say something, too. Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you. I love you so much!"

I couldn't control my happiness, and neither could she. We leaned in and our lips met perfectly. I told you its better to say too much than to not say anything at all!

6. Whine up- Kat DeLuna and Elephunk Man

She was facing me. She was so close to me. And I loved every second of it. We were dancing. Dancing like we had never danced before. It started to rain, and she grabbed my hand and led me outside. It was raining so hard and loudly, but we could still hear the music from the inside. And suddenly we started to dance to some complex, choreography. It was strange to me, but I had never had this much fun. I loved every second of it. I wouldn't trade this for the world.

7. Stumble- Natasha Bedingfield

I brushed her hair from her face as she soundly slept in my arms. I was the luckiest man alive. Whenever she was around, I wasn't the organized, stable Chad Dylan Cooper that everyone knows. I became the boy who would blush, whose guard just falls every time I lay my eyes on her. The guy who would do anything for, not caring about himself. I tripped and stumbled into her life, and I still can't understand how and why and when I had became worthy of this girl. Im not. I know it. But right now, who cares? Not me. I get the girl of my dreams, and she's happy, I can see it in her eyes. That's all that matters. I stumbled into her life, she stumbled into mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ah, she's waking up.

8. Bad Day- Daniel Powter

It was the worst day of my life. Portlyn won't stop talking, Dylan doesn't know what to say, the director needs endless breaks, and me, well, I can't focus, which is the worst. We decided to take the rest of the day off. I had been texting with Sonny for the past hour. She was also having a bad day. Soon there was a knock on my door. I got out of my chair and opened. All of a sudden, all of the bad things that happened today were forgotten. I didn't care about Portlyn being annoying, or Dylan's blabbing, or the director's obliviousness. I didn't care that there was a chance my cast mates would see me in a different light. Her smile just made everything go away. Just like her kiss. Just like her touch. Just like her appearance.

9. T-Shirt- Shontelle

Chad and I broke up about 2 hours, 56 minutes and 17 seconds ago, and I have never been so sad. I lay on my bed with the extra blazer that he had given me, smelling it. It still had his scent. I took another tissue and wiped away more tears that I had shed for him. I can't do anything without him, I feel so weak. Well, at least now. There was a knock on my door, and I heard my mother tell me that there was someone that wants to see me.

"Come in!" I said, wiping away the tears I had and trying to make myself look presentable. I looked up and I saw Chad, leaning against the wall. It looked like his eyes were red from crying, just like mine. I stood up and he ran towards me and hugged me, lifting me off of the ground. I hugged him back as tightly as I could and let a few tears trail onto his blazer. I felt the back of my shirt becoming a bit wet. We pulled away after a long time, and smiled. This was like an unspoken agreement: we were back together.

10. Hate That I Love You – Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo

I can't ever get mad at her, because when I try, I never succeed. And I hope I never will. I love her too much to be angry. We can be infuriated, but al we do is glare at each other for a minute or two and then we're ok, as if nothing ever happened. I love how when I'm mad (and when I'm mad, I'm mad at everyone) she just rubs my arm and within 30 seconds, I have calmed down entirely. Not a single drop of fury left in my body. And I hope her touch never goes away, because that's just one of the many things I love about her. And she'll probably always have a spell on me. Thank god.

I hope you liked it! Reviews are loved! Thanks a lot! 3 you all :)

p.s. all of them are CHANNY and all in Chad's POV, except for number, which is in Sonny's. Thanks a lot! 3


End file.
